One of the most difficult decisions a golfer must make when playing golf is the selection of one of their golf clubs to use for each stroke during a golf game. This decision is repeatedly made for each stroke in view of the relatively large number of golf clubs that are used to play golf. The impact of each different golf club against the golf ball will result in a different carrying distance of the golf ball and therefore it is extremely important for a golfer to select the most suitable golf club to use for each shot.
Moreover, each golf club is often used in one of several possible clock or swing positions. The carrying distance of the golf ball when struck by the same golf club will vary as a function of the swing position. It is therefore important for the golfer to select not only the most suitable golf club to use for each shot, but also the swing position in which to use the selected golf club.